


Reminiscing

by Lamaria_12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Homesickness, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Memories, Tears, cry, pidgance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamaria_12/pseuds/Lamaria_12
Summary: Lance remembers his family from Earth and Pidge talks to him about it.





	

Pidge was looking for Lance, she wanted to see if she could possibly enhance the blasters on his lion. She knocked on his door with no answer, he wasn’t anywhere else in the castle so he must be in there. The door opened silently as she saw him sitting on the edge of his bed, his back facing her. Slight sniffles could be heard from him as his arm raise to rub at his face. Pidge was… shocked, Lance was always the happy one. He was the one who raised their spirits and looked optimistic. Sure, he could be an idiot, but he was a happy idiot.

“Lance? are you alright?” Pidge asked quietly as she reached over and laid a hand on his shoulder. He jumped at the touch and hurriedly wiped away his tears. He turned to Pidge with a smile while stuffing something under his pillow.

“Wassup Pidge? Miss handsome me?” He asked boldly, though his voice still cracked from the tears he previously shed.

“Are… Are you alright? You were crying.” Pidge softly spoke as she disregarded his facade.

“Crying? I wasn’t crying! Your glasses must have a spot or something.” He quickly stood up, making Pidge’s hand fall from his shoulder.

“Don’t lie to me Lance, you know your bad at it.” Pidge walked around the bed to face him, the area around his eyes were red from crying.

“I’m not bad at lying! You’re talking to the stealth master!” Lance denied her claim.

“You’re bad when your caught in the act, so tell me what’s wrong. It’s not right to bottle up your feelings.” Pidge persisted. Lance sighed and sat back down on the bed and covered his face in his hands

“It’s just… Do you ever think about how much you left behind on Earth? My whole family is down there and I remember how we would have sledding competitions, and see how far we could spit water melon seeds, and all the parties we would have, and how during Easter we would steal each other’s eggs…” Lance took the object out from under his pillow. It was a picture of a huge, smiling family. Lance was in a head lock with some older boy who was probably his brother or cousin.

“I…Not really. I mean, my family and friends are out here.” Pidge answered truthfully.

“Right, right. Sorry.” Lance mumbled sadly as he laid down and pulled the covers over him.

Pidge realized that Lance was the only one that was used to big gatherings and lots of people. He was probably lonely. She scooted closer him and grasped his upper arm lightly and pulled him up. His opened suddenly as Pidge pulled him into a hug.

“But I do miss a couple things. Like Cafe’s and Libraries.” Pidge smiled as he hugged her back.

“Thank you Pidge.”


End file.
